


Burning (Things Change)

by Independence1776



Series: Fear No Darkness [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Gen, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: Maglor and Order 66. (A gapfiller for "Fear No Darkness.")





	Burning (Things Change)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SWG's September "In Rare Form" challenge, using the space opera genre. Yes, it's a Star Wars crossover. It counts.

The Jedi Temple burned.  
  
Smoke rose into the air, lit by the fire underneath-- and no fire response vehicles hovering in the air fighting it. All the HoloNet reporters had to say was that clones had marched on the Temple thanks to a rebellion. He’d muted them after hearing that. The Jedi would not have turned on the Republic.  
  
Maglor sank into his chair in front of the holoprojector, fist pressed against his mouth. He’d lived there for over two decades, long enough that _everyone_ on Arda considered him Jedi rather than Singer… long enough even the Jedi did, despite never officially changing his title in their records.  
  
The Force screamed continuously, flashes of Jedi fighting and dying playing in his mind’s eye, crowding each other to the point he could barely tell one from the next.  
  
Would the clones come for him? Or would his label as Singer protect him? Would it protect his family? Were the clones only targeting the Jedi? Why had the clones turned on their generals? And was this why the Force had counseled patience for the Fëanorians when they’d wanted to fight in the war?  
  
_Yes_, the Force whispered amidst the grief and pain.


End file.
